Un trato ventajoso
by Jarl de Gotemburgo
Summary: A Chico Bestia le proponen un negocio muy turbio
1. Chapter 1

Un trato ventajoso

Espero no haber hecho muy Ooc a Chico Bestia y que el villano de turno no se robe la escena

Aviso: Teen Titans es propiedad de DC Comics y Warner Bros. Yo no soy dueño ni de los personajes ni de otros productos relacionados, excepto la historia.

Un trato ventajoso

El lugar poseía algo de caverna, también de tumba. Aquí se encontraba una de las personas más temidas de Jump City, todos deseaban olvidar, a ella y lo que había hecho, excepto un muchacho, Chico Bestia. Entró al recinto, que a pesar de su oscuridad, de estar lleno de máquinas herrumbradas y cables desparramados por doquier, para él era un lugar especial, lleno de recuerdos amargos, y alguno que otro radiante y alegría. Llevaba un ramo de flores, humilde y silencioso tributo a su amistad.

-Ojalá volvieras con nosotros.-Se lamentó. Dejó el ramo en la base del improvisado pedestal donde Terra se encontraba petrificada. Durante unos instantes, lo único que se escuchó fue el sonido del goteo de las filtraciones

-Podemos arreglar eso.-Le susurró una voz, que provenía de detrás del pedestal.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-Preguntó Chico Bestia, sobresaltado, a punto de transformarse.

De entre las sombras surgió un hombre, de rasgos vagos e indefinidos. Podía ser cualquier persona.

-Tranquilo joven.-Dijo con voz suave el extraño.-Sólo soy una persona que anda por el mundo, ayudando a los demás con sus predicamentos. Veo que usted extraña a alguien.-Añadió, con gran énfasis.-Puedo liberarla de su prisión de piedra y ceniza.-Observó a Terra cierta sorna.-Es un caso sencillo para mis poderes.

-¡Tonterías!-Gritó. Sin darle tiempo de replicar al extraño Chico Bestia se había transformado en un tigre verde oscuro, de mirada desorbitada. Se abalanzó sobre el hombre, éste se horrorizó al ver cernirse sobre su garganta las temibles fauces.

-Está cometiendo un terrible error, joven. Déjeme demostrarle.-Gimió el extraño, la súplica surtió efecto, Chico Bestia volvió a su forma original. Sabía que no podía confiar en un extraño, pero la idea de que Terra regresara de su estado petrificado, era muy tentadora.

-Muy bien, amigo, demuéstreme lo que quiera, pero al mínimo movimiento sospechoso...

-Pierda cuidado.-Dicho esto se encaramó donde Terra estaba, hizo unos pases con sus manos, pronunció algo en una incomprensible jerga y posó la palma de su mano derecha en una de las mejillas (en este punto, Chico Bestia notó un cambio en el aire, que se hizo frío y penetrante). La mejilla pareció revivir, el polvo, la ceniza y la piedra desaparecieron, volvía a verse la piel lozana y fresca de la antigua titán. Chico Bestia no podía creerlo, el corazón le dio un vuelco. El extraño observó la reacción del héroe, sonrió con satisfacción, alejó su mano de la mejilla y volvió a recitar su la plegaria, enseguida la mejilla retomó su estado de piedra. Chico Bestia lanzó un profundo suspiro.

-¿Qué pide a cambio?-Preguntó con temor. El extraño sonrió triunfalmente.

-Una vida a cambio de otra, yo le entrego a su amiga adorada, y usted me entrega a uno de sus compañeros.-La fachada gentil había desaparecido, su rostro era duro como la piedra que aprisionaba a Terra.

-Lo que me pide es imposible.-Musitó Chico Bestia. Pero no pudo evitarlo, brotaron las imágenes de los momentos felices que había pasado con ella, fantasmas que se paseaban en su mente. Se encontró diciéndose a sí mismo que, después de todo, sacrificar la amistad para salvar el amor, es lo que cualquier persona normal haría. Si alguno de los otros titanes se encontrara en su posición, lo más probable es que aceptaran el trato.

-Entonces, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí.-Dijo el extraño, con falsa tristeza.

-¡Espere!-Le gritó Chico Bestia, haciéndole un gesto para que se detuviera.-Si acepto, traerás de vuelta a Terra, ¿sin trucos, ni nada de eso?

-Nada de engaños, si hago una promesa, la tengo que cumplir, de no hacerlo, mi castigo sería peor que la muerte. Si la idea de entregarme la vida de uno de sus compañeros le repugna, piense que solo devoro su energía vital (ser un ser mágico como yo consume mucha energía), no sufrirá nada, será como irse a la cama. Después de todo, ¿qué es la amistad frente al amor? Nada, una frivolidad, la fragancia de un instante que luego se desvanece. En cambio, el amor, dura para siempre. ¿Acepta?

-Sí.-Respondió Chico Bestia, cuya conciencia estaba como anulada por el recuerdo de Terra. Quería estar con ella, lo demás no importaba. El hombre abrió, pero no era una sonrisa, tal vez la celebración salvaje de una nueva victoria, una de tantas...

-Antes de comenzar, debemos efectivizar el contrato, un simple apretón de manos, todo muy artesanal y cálido, lejos de los formalismos fríos de los leguleyos. Por cierto, ya vaya eligiendo al amigo para sacrificar, no e surgente pero ahorra tiempo.-Le anunció el extraño, como si estuviera hablando en una peluquería. Extendió la mano solemnemente ante Chico Bestia, éste también la extendió. Apenas su mano enguantada rozó la pálida extremidad del hombre, algo en su interior se reveló, él, un Titán de Jump City, vendiendo a sus amigos por inciertas promesas, no podía envilecerse de esa manera. Con brusquedad retiró la mano. El extraño pareció perder la compostura.

-Perdón, joven, debo interpretar ese gesto tan grosero como una negativa.-Le dijo, haciendo enormes esfuerzos para mantener su máscara. Su cuerpo empezó a estremecerse, Chico Bestia sintió un miedo instintivo, atávico; se preparó para pelear.

-Váyase.-Le ordenó el titán.-Váyase.

-Nadie me ordena, nadie me defrauda. Pudo haber sido el beneficiario de un trato muy ventajoso, pero debía sucumbir ante uno de las peores pestes de los humanos, la lealtad.

-Deje de hablar.-Respondió Chico Bestia. Inmediatamente se transformó en un oso, pero el extraño no le dio tiempo de probar sus zarpas en él, saltó sobre y le aplicó una llave al cuello. Chico Bestia sintió como una gran fuerza trataba de partirle el cuello. Logró zafarse al convertirse en una mangosta, saltando directamente a la cabeza y mordisqueándolo. El extraño pareció perder el equilibrio y la capacidad de reacción, ya que no trataba de sacarse al titán de encima, sino que se limitaba a tambalearse; Chico Bestia aprovechó y cambió a gorila, para dejarlo fuera de combate de una vez por todas, logró darle unos puñetazos, y el extraño parecía a punto de caer, pero logró pasar por entre las gruesas piernas del héroe, y resguardarse detrás de unos escombros.

-Sé cuando estoy derrotado.-Empezó a decirle, con voz débil.-Pero ante de esfumarme, le diré cuanto lamento que haya rechazado los servicios que...- No pudo continuar, una gran roca había caído cerca de él, indicando la paciencia que tenía el joven h 0roe de escucharlo. Sin perder más tiempo, recitó nuevamente palabras incomprensibles y se desvaneció en el aire.

Chico Bestia volvió a su forma original, se pasó la mano por la frente, y e sentó sobre frente a Terra. Sacó el comunicador y llamó a la torre.

-Chicos.-Empezó a hablar, sin apartar sus ojos de su pétrea amiga.-No saben lo que me pasó.-Había alivio en su voz.


	2. Chapter 2

Segunda parte de esta historia un tanto extraña. Como dije antes, espero no haber puesto fuera de personaje a los Titanes, si ven que me tomé muchas licencias con ellos, avísenme.

El sueño de Chico Bestia

Atardece en Jump City, los numerosos cristales de la torre "T" se tiñen con el lánguido dorado. Adentro, los Titanes escuchan con atención todo el relato de Chico Bestia, sobre su encuentro con el misterioso extraño y el ruin negocio que le propuso. Una vez finalizada la historia, hubo un momento de silencio, melancólico y tranquilo, siempre sucedía cuando sobrevolaba el recuerdo de Terra.

-Extraña historia Chico Bestia-dijo Robin-, pero me alegro que hayas podido resistírtele.

Cyborg le dio una brutal y amistosa palmada en la espalda.

-Viejo, me alegra saber que puedes cuidarte solo-exclamó el alegre hombre mecánico.

-¿Habrá alguna manera-comenzó a preguntarse Starfire-de que Chico Bestia pueda alejarse de semejante entidad sobrenatural?-Al tiempo que le servía un dudoso té, preparado con las mejores hierbas de Tamaran.

-Lo mismo me preguntó-decía Raven, acababa de salir de su habitación con un grueso tomo en la mano-por más que buscó en la Guía Paranormal Tobin al ser que tú describes, ninguno parece coincidir. Aunque recién voy por seiscientos de ocho mil clases de demonios, monstruos y demás-la voz de Raven denotaba cierta frustración.

Chico Bestia se reclinó en el amplio sillón de la sala, bostezó, encendió el televisor y trató de relajarse.

-No es necesario todo ese trabajo Rae-le avisó parsimoniosamente-, ya he asustado a lo que sea que era, no nos molestará nunca, nadie enoja al Hombre-Bestia.

-No te confíes tanto-le advirtió Robin-, debemos saber qué es lo que te atacó y cómo poder derrotarlo-.Luego golpeó sus puños con decisión-No voy a dejar que juegue con nosotros de esa manera. Raven volvió a su cuarto, decidida a encontrar información sobre la entidad, antes de cerrar, vio a Chico Bestia concentrado en la televisión.

-No debería estar tan tranquilo-observó, dio un suspiro y cerró la puerta.

La luna se en lo alto, bañando la ciudad con su luz, haciendo palidecer a las pocos estrellas que esa noche se dignaban a mostrarse ante los mortales. Soplaba un viento cargado con aroma a tierra mojada, pronto llovería.

En contraste, el sueño de Chico Bestia estaba plagado con imágenes amenazantes, siniestras, sentía una enorme opresión en el pecho y sudaba copiosamente. La figura espectral de Terra, difusa, le reprochaba el haber preferido la falsa, efímera amistad de los Titanes, a estar con ella para siempre. "No soy un traidor", gritó, lo único que obtuvo fue el eco burlón, como si se encontrara en un túnel o un pozo profundo. Al cabo de un rato, le llegó la respuesta:"Me abandonaste, dijo Terra o su fantasma, ¿acaso es o no es traición? Pero no desesperes, aún puedes venir conmigo", y alargó sus brazos hacia él. Eran brazos limpios, hermosos, libres de la grava y la ceniza. Chico Bestia se lanzó a sus brazos, pero apenas tocó el cuerpo de su amiga, sintió un frío de muerte, miró a la cara, para su horror Terra se había transformado en el informe ser. No sabía si se estaba riendo, pero de pudo sentir como de su cuerpo emanaba un sarcasmo hiriente y maligno. El misterioso extraño se aferró a él con la precisión de un águila, Chico Bestia buscó transformarse en algo poderoso para aplastar de una vez por todas a su atormentador, no pudo, el ser lo ataba, lo paralizaba. Chico Bestia comprendió que quería tragárselo, estaba a punto de darle el gusto a su enemigo, tan cansado se sentía, cuando vio la mano de Raven tomarlo del cuello y arrastrarlo a la realidad. Se encontró en su habitación nuevamente, a un costado de su cama, vio a Raven, se hallaba igual de agitada que él.

-Tuve que usar mucha energía para traerte de vuelta-Le dijo al verlo incorporarse.

-Gracias...-Comenzó a decir, ella lo detuvo con un gesto.

-Después-dijo Raven-Al fin di con lo que te está persiguiendo-hizo una pausa-Es uno de los peores especimenes de la Guía.

-Por qué no me sorprende-murmuró Chico Bestia con amargura, mientras pasaba su mano por la frente llena de sudor.


	3. Chapter 3

He decidido terminar el fic en esta entrega, porque ya no estaba yendo a ningún lado, es el final más decente que pude concebir.

Rémora

"_Rémora: ser perteneciente a la categoría de las apariciones; vaga por las ciudades densamente pobladas, escondiéndose en las sombras de las personas. Elige a sus víctimas al azar, su modus operandi consiste el prometerle al sujeto solucionar cualquier problema que éste padezca, a cambio de la vida de un pariente o conocido. Lentamente, la Rémora consigue influenciar la vida de la víctima, hasta que logra esclavizarla, alojándose en su cuerpo, hasta que comience a pudrirse."_

Chico Bestia lanzó un suspiro, se levantó de su cama, fue directamente a la cocina, donde se sirvió un vaso de agua. Raven lo siguió, sin decir nada.

-¿Y supongo que no existe nada que podamos hacer, verdad?-Preguntó el héroe de verde, con cierto cansancio en su tono.

-Hay una posibilidad-respondió Raven-, pero es tan difícil que probablemente fracase.

-Es mejor es que rendirse-dijo Robin, desde la computadora que utilizaba para vigilar la ciudad. El aire se hizo más liviano, respirable. Chico Bestia vislumbraba un fin para las amenazas y tentaciones que se le habían presentado. Miró hacia fuera, el alba apenas despuntaba.

La iglesia principal de Jump City era un amplio recinto de techo abovedado, hecho para la devoción, algo raro en una ciudad tan mundana. Incluso a las dos de la madrugada la luz de luna se filtraba por los vitrales, dándoles una apariencia etérea, fuera del tiempo. Starfire bostezó, miró a sus compañeros, que empezaban a tomar sus puestos tras los reclinatorios o imagines.

-¿Estás segura que la malévola aparición se mostrará ante nosotros?-Le preguntó la encantadora alienígena a Raven. La mística movió la cabeza.

-Una vez que la Rémora elige su presa, no puede dejarla, sino desaparecería, debe cambiar de cuerpo antes de tres días.

-Elegimos la iglesia porque nos permite maniobrar cuando debamos atacarla. Además, tengo entendido que no aparece al aire libre-. Explicó Robin. Chico Bestia se sentó en un banco, durante todo el día había sido bombardeado con imágenes de Terra, llenas de odio y repudio hacia él. Sus sienes le latían, el olor a incienso aumentaba sus náuseas.

-Necesito acabar con esto, de una vez-dijo de manera terminante. En lo más profundo de su ser, tenía miedo, miedo de ceder ante el monstruo. Una vez que todos se escondieron excepto Chico Bestia, sólo quedó esperar. No fue una larga espera, media horas después, arrastrándose tras los vitrales, la Rémora apareció, notablemente desmejorado, ya no retenía la vaga forma humana del principio, era como una mancha de tinta con extremidades, caminaba arqueado, casi en cuatro patas, lo único que se podía distinguir de su rostro eran unos puntitos amarillentos que podían ser sus ojos. Las patas terminaban en tres garras rojo punzó. Gruñía y se agitaba como un animal enjaulado.

Chico Bestia hizo un enorme esfuerzo por mantenerse firme ante tan horrendo ser, con voz clara, aunque algo temblorosa le dijo:

-He pensado en lo que me ofreces-los ojitos brillaron con intensa codicia.

-¿En verdad?-Su voz era cavernosa, casi agónica-.Eres un muchacho excelente, a mi no me queda poco tiempo…Esta carroña-señaló a su cuerpo-ya no me aguantará más, y no podré hacer felices a los demás-añadió con una dulzura que a través de él sonaba grotesca. Chico Bestia se acercó a la aparición y le tendió la mano.

-Hazlo, por tu querida Terra. Una vida que para ti no significa nada, por años de amor-dijo la Rémora, tomando violentamente de la mano al joven titán, éste sentía como si los estuvieran a punto de lanzar de un risco. El suelo se estremeció, cascadas de oscuridad comenzaron a flotar hacia ellos, el trato se completando.

-¿A quién me darás como víctima propiciatoria, mi pequeño?-Chico Bestia, le lanzó una mirada de odio.

-A… ¡Ahora muchachos!-Gritó, al tiempo que se transformaba en una poderosa anaconda, constriñéndolo y dejándolo inmovilizado. Los Titanes salieron de un salto de sus escondites, Robin le lanzó su boomerang, que se convirtió en una cuerda que rodeó al demonio, Starfire no escatimó sus rayos estelares, con los cuales golpeó hasta lo golpeó hasta el cansancio, Cyborg, antes que la Rémora tocara el suelo, lo remata con dos potentes ataques sónicos. La aparición yacía inconciente en el suelo, Raven no perdió un segundo, invocó un campo de fuerza alrededor suyo.

-Abyssus abyssum vocat in voce-.Bramó la hechicera, enseguida, el contorno de la Rémora empezó a hacerse más difuso, como si la estuvieran borrando de a poco-.Fata volentem ducut, nolentem trahunt-sus palabras fueron seguidas por el estallido de un fuego azul, que consumió a la criatura por completo. La opresión en el pecho de Chico Bestia, se sentía mucho mejor, tanto, que corrió a abrazar a Raven, pero ella lo detuvo con un gesto cortés.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no arruines los buenos momentos.

-Lo sé, pero me alegra saber que dormiré bien. El insomnio es horrendo-Emprendieron la marcha del lugar. El encargado se encargaría de poner todo en orden. Antes que Chico Bestia franqueara el umbral de la puerta, Robin lo detuvo.

-¿Puedes contestarme algo?-Preguntó el "chico maravilla", su voz sonaba adusta.

-Sí-.Respondió el titán.

-¿Estabas dispuesto a entregar a alguno de nosotros a esa cosa?-Chico Bestia hizo un largo silencio, bajó la cabeza, tragó saliva y respondió:

-No-.Ambos se miraron los rostros serios y circunspectos, no pudieron evitar reírse.

Fin

Dentro de poco, por si a alguien le interesa, comenzaré a escribir otra aventura de los Titanes, más larga, donde enfrentan a una de las mentes criminales más diabólicas de todas, el malvado y querido Dr. Fu-Manchu.


End file.
